


Not Cricket

by jj_minerva



Category: AJ Raffles - Hornung
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Crowley [from Gentlemen and Players] has more on his mind than playing cricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cricket

It was not long after our cricket weekend at Milchester Abbey that I arrived at Raffles' rooms one afternoon to a terrible shock. I had assumed that I should enjoy the same license with Raffles' home as I did with his body, that being that I should have access to it whenever I wanted. However in hindsight I now realise that in either case, and certainly the in latter, I had always announced my intentions first and waited for permission to proceed further. So perhaps my unannounced entrance to Raffles' abode was presumptive and I well deserved the timely reminder that I had no rights, before God or Country, to expect Raffles' fidelity in our relationship.

As I strolled into his parlour, I was struck at once by a tangle of bodies on the settee, one dark and one fair. They were coatless, shirts were pulled loose, hands grappling to expose more flesh and quite oblivious to my presence. I stood open mouthed, mesmerised by the tableau before me. Their eyes were closed and their mouths were duelling in hungry persistence.

"Raffles!" I gasped when I finally found my voice. They sprang apart, my dear friend Raffles and his new partner in this particular crime, who I now saw was none other than young Viscount Crowley, son of Lord Amersteth, our erstwhile host at Milchester.

As I have mentioned before, Crowley was of the exquisite type and had only just reached his majority. His liberties with Raffles on the occasion of our first meeting at Lords, seating himself between us without so much as an introduction, had scarcely endeared him to me. At Milchester, they had appeared cosy together from the first night, lighting their cigarettes from the same match and spending much time with heads bent in conversation. It was Raffles' own teasing of me over my garden walk with Miss Melhuish, that had made me forget my green eyed jealousy. As I stuttered out my defence, saying that I was simply being polite to the rector's daughter and that the poor woman was mortally afraid of burglars, Raffles' cascade of laugher chased away any reservations I had regarding his friendship with Crowley.

"We do what we must Bunny," he said, taking on a serious note, "to maintain our place in society and blend in with everyone else. YOU, my dear chap are doing a sterling job with Miss Melhuish just as I am doing the same with Lord Amersteth and his son. Keep up the good work! We are partners, Bunny, never forget it."

Now, confronted by such an undeniable scene of guilt, I could only stare and wonder if perhaps my beliefs in Raffles had been misguided from the start.

It was Crowley who spoke first, tugging his shirt together and looking around for his coat. "It's not what you think!" His blond hair was in disarray and his fair face flushed. He took a deep breath and began buttoning his shirt. "It's not what you think at all."

Raffles looked a little more composed. "Bunny, I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?"

"I…I…he's…you're…he's Crowley…. from Milchester," I stammered, too shocked and hurt to manage more.

"Oh God, he'll tell my Father," Crowley wailed looking to Raffles for salvation.

"Leave this to me, Georgie," Raffles said evenly. He laid a hand on Crowley's shoulder. "Don't worry. There'll be no scandal." He turned and fixed me with his blue eyes. "Will there, Manders?"

My mouth dropped open. "Scandal?" Was this all Raffles was worried about. And since when did he call me by my surname?

"I'll pay," Crowley said quickly. "Pay for your silence, Manders. Only please don't tell my father. I'll be ruined."

I blinked, looking from one to the other, my whole world falling apart before me.

"Go on home, Georgie. I'll sort this all out. Leave it in my hands." Raffles ushered the still coatless Crowley out of the room and out of the door, while I stood in complete shock. He wandered back pausing to retrieve his cigarette case from the mantel. "Sullivan, Bunny?" he asked. When I didn't reply he continued. "You'd better sit down, you look quite pale."

"Pale?" I said, my anger finally breaking through my shock. "How should I look Raffles?"

Raffles paused while he lit his cigarette then offered me the case again. I took one this time my hands shaking as I tried to light it.

"You should," Raffles began slowly, offering me a match, "look pleased. You have just solved a problem that had been plaguing me for most of the season and at the same time managed to ensure us a nice little income for some time to come."

I blinked again. "What?" Raffles words made no sense. I shook my head. "Raffles I just caught you kissing George Crowley. Had I come a little later, I have no idea WHAT I might have found you both doing. Have you forgotten I said I would call by after lunch?"

"Ah Bunny, it was precisely that I remembered you would be calling by that you found Crowley and myself so engaged. It was all part of the plan."

"The plan?" I shouted. "And just what plan was this Raffles? The plan to get rid of me? The plan to tell me that our….friendship is over?" I sniffed, and tried to regain my composure, aware that I was sounding like a melodramatic heroine from the stage.

Raffles pulled that face he makes when trying hard not to laugh at something I have said. I looked away, my eyes smarting from unshed tears. How could he treat me so?

"Bunny, my dear Bunny. You misunderstand everything." He came to stand beside me, hand going to my shoulder in much the same way he had touched Crowley. I shrugged it off.

"Bunny, listen to me." Raffles caught me by both shoulders and spun me around to face him. "I care nothing for George Crowley."

"Then how could you…" A stray tear leaked from the corner of my eye.

"I was trying to get rid of him! The boy's been chasing me for most of the summer. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to scare him off. I knew you were calling around and I was hoping that the act of nearly getting caught with his pants down, so to speak, might shake some sense into him and make him give up this foolish crush that he has on me. As it was, you did much better than I had hoped, and caught us well and truly in the act, or at least as far as I was willing to go with it." Raffles raised his fingers and wiped the tear from my cheek. "You're the only one I want Bunny."

How could I not believe him? I looked into his crystal blue eyes and my heart melted. "I'm sorry I doubted you, A.J. I just wish you had told me about your plan beforehand."

"But don't you see, Bunny? Had you known, then you would never have been able to create such a look of absolute horror. No, it was better this way. Your shock was genuine."

"That it was!" I declared. "So what happens now?"

Raffles smiled, his eyes coming alight. "Ah, that is the unexpected bonus and something even I had not foreseen. Young Georgie is now prepared to pay handsomely for your silence, an offer that will keep us nicely over the winter."

"Raffles!" I cried, horrified that my friend would stoop to blackmail. "Surely you do not intend to go through with this? Crowley has suffered enough. Why, to see his face, to see the look of shock and humiliation. There is no need for further punishment. The lad has learnt his lesson."

"You have no idea how ruthlessly Crowley has pursued me. From the start I put him off, but he would not take no for an answer." Raffles frowned, face set. "Crowley has got no less then he deserves."

"But Raffles, he's little more than a boy, an innocent."

"He's twenty one, Bunny, and not so innocent." Raffles cocked his head, a small smile breaking out. "A moment ago you were bristling with jealousy, now you feel sorry for him. Bunny you are a most remarkable person."

I blushed. "It's simply that I know how easily one can be taken advantage of, when one is young and comes into money." I looked down, ashamed, thinking of my own descent into gambling at the hands of those who professed to be my friends.

"Well I was not taking advantage of him. If anything he was trying to take advantage of me, playing on my kind nature with all his talk of love and longing."

"Raffles!"

"Not one word Bunny!" Raffles held up his finger to silence me. "Crowley is too young to know what true love is. THAT is something that comes with experience."

I turned away, not willing to dispute a matter I knew I could not win. I was beginning to think that Raffles was a cynic when it came to love, something that was to be confirmed time and again over the course of our friendship. I could understand Crowley's infatuation. I wanted to tell Raffles that I had loved him too, despite my innocence; perhaps even because of it. I had loved him when I wasn't even sure what it was that I felt. I loved him now, despite all the reasons why I should not.

"Now listen carefully Bunny, this is what we will do." Raffles commenced to pace up and down in front of the mantel. "I will send word to Crowley that you have accepted his offer of payment for silence." He held up his hand to silence my protests. "A once only payment of five hundred pounds, if that will sit better with your conscience, though Crowley can certainly afford to pay more. I'll tell him to give it to me and that I will pass it on to you so that he won't have to face you again." He smiled and idly pushed back a stray lock of black hair that had come loose in his earlier wrestling. "I think that should work nicely."

"I think it would be better if I went around to collect it myself, Raffles." I replied defiantly. "After all, I am the one who is supposedly blackmailing him and a few harsh words on my part would make doubly sure that he was less inclined to that course of action again; at least with you."

"I do believe you may be right for once Bunny. Do you think you could pull it off?"

I smiled. "Of course I can Raffles. Trust me."

Part 2.

It was my intention to collect the money and have a firm discussion with young Crowley, nothing more. I told myself that a young man of his position could not go around throwing himself at his sporting heroes and expect to get away with it, unscathed. Scandal or worse was waiting to catch him. Did the lad even know what he was getting himself into? No doubt, there were plenty of ruthless types who would be more than happy to show him. He'd been lucky that he'd struck on a gentleman like Raffles.

At the appointed hour I arrived at Crowley's rooms in Piccadilly, not far from Raffles' own. He answered the door looking pale and even younger that I remembered. His eyes were red, no doubt owing to the sleepless nights he had suffered anticipating his fate.

"Come in Manders. I have the money ready." He invited me in and took my hat and coat, but that was as far as social civility went. Once in the parlour, he did not ask me to sit or offer me a drink, but rather launched into a well rehearsed but shaky speech. "I know you are a close friend of Raffles and that our…behaviour must have given you pause, but I want you to know that Raffles was in no way responsible for what happened." Crowley paused, took a deep breath and pressed on. "I seduced him. I mercilessly pursued him and seduced him, despite his protestations. You must not think ill of Raffles because of what I have done. He is great man, far greater than I will even be and to think that my regard for him may be the cause of his ignominy is more than I can stand." Crowley faced me, hands joined in supplication. "I beg of you Manders, do not pursue this further with Raffles. If he has also promised you money, then tell me now and I will pay it on his behalf, twofold."

"I have asked no such thing of him." I replied, taken aback by the depth of Crowley’s suffering. "Raffles is my friend."

Crowley wrung his hands in misery. "I know you can never understand what has driven me to this; you who have known him for years, who thinks nothing of sharing his days and his nights. You can not imagine what it is like to love him from afar and only dream of standing by his side, sharing in his friendship, of touching him of…" The fair head turned away, bowed and humble. When Crowley's spoke again his voice was little more than a whisper. "But you can never understand that either, the unspeakable love that drove me on this reckless cause and that even now tells me that I should die rather than cause an aspersion to be cast against Raffles. I have idolised him, worshipped him for so long and to think that my love for him has led him to this disgrace. I can never forgive myself."

He crossed quickly to his writing desk and picked up a thick envelope. "Here, take it, its all there, plus more." He thrust it towards me. "I only ask that if you have the slightest regard for your friend, you will take my word that none of this was Raffles doing. I hope that my own sacrifice will give my words the weight of truth."

I frowned, not understanding what Crowley was trying to say. It was then that I saw the small revolver, not unlike my own, half hidden under papers. Perhaps it was the similarity of the shooters, perhaps it was my own days of desperation that were still a vivid memory, or perhaps I simply empathised with George Crowley's hopeless hero worship of our mutual friend; whatever the reason, I suddenly knew what the young man was planning.

Almost without thought I thrust the envelope back into Crowley's hands.

"I will not take your money."

Crowley wailed. "Oh please, it's not my disgrace that I dread. My thoughts are only for Raffles. Tell me what you want and I will do it." He dropped to his knees in front of me and the green eyes that gazed up were as cold and brittle as emeralds. "Tell me. I'll do anything….anything," he cried desperately.

Unworldly as I was, I had no doubt as to what he was eluding when he placed his long fingers on my thighs.

"Stop this. Get up." I grabbed him under the arms and hauled him to his feet. We were much of a size George Crowley and myself, both slim and small in stature. I had three years on him in age, but I suspected that Crowley had a little growing still to do. For a moment I was struck by our other similarities, we were both blond, fine featured and looked somewhat younger than our ages. I shivered at the realisation and suddenly remembered Crowley in Raffles' embrace.

"You have it all wrong," I said softly to him. "I understand far more than you imagine, in fact you and I have quite a lot in common, starting with Raffles himself."

"What?" Crowley asked, standing limply in my grasp. I suspected my hands were all that was keeping him on his feet.

"Raffles and I are lovers. Have been for some time now," I blurted out, only to find myself blushing furiously as I spoke the words for the first time.

Crowley's eyes widened. "You…and Raffles?"

"Yes. And it's jealousy and hurt that have brought me here today. I don't want your money, I just want you to stay away from him. Do you understand?"

Crowley nodded. "You mean, he…he's….and you?" His sandy eyebrows climbed towards his hairline and he stood with his mouth opened. Had I looked as foolish when I had caught them together two days ago?

"Yes, Raffles and I. And I was shocked to find him with you. If it was you who did the seducing, I'd thank you not to do it again."

It was Crowley's turn to blush. "It was. Although I did wonder why Raffles suddenly gave in when he had shown no interest for months."

"He was expecting me. I, on the other hand, was not expected you! Raffles hoped I would provide you with a big enough scare that you would be frightened off for good."

Crowley shook his head and set his fair hair fluttering around his face. It was a trifle too long to be fashionable but really was most becoming. "Why that...fox," he spluttered, straightening up. He looked at me sharply. "And to think I was planning to shoot myself to save him from disgrace." He gave a half laugh and pulled away. "I suppose Raffles told you he didn't enjoy it for one moment, either?"

"Why….yes." The answering snort told me exactly what Crowley thought of that. Perhaps I had been too quick to forgive Raffles.

"All right then," Crowley thrust his hand out at me. "Let's shake and we'll never mention it again, eh wot?"

I let go my breath and smiled. "Oh yes, I'd like that." I reached and grasped his hand only to find myself pulled into a strong embrace. Soft lips began to explore the side of my neck.

"Crowley! What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh come on Bunny…do you mind if I call you Bunny?...why should Raffles have all the sport. He's run rings around both of us, using us and breaking our hearts. Let's pay him back a little in kind." And with that he clamped his lips on mine and leaned his weight against me until I overbalanced and toppled back onto the settee. I meant to struggle, my mind certainly did, but my body had ideas of its own.

At this point, dear reader, it may surprise you to know that I was not entirely immune to George Crowley's charms. I know I have likened us in appearance but I have no thought of sounding vain when I tell you what a handsome young man he was. I am not suggesting that I share this grace with Crowley. Indeed I consider myself a rather poor specimen beside his beauty. But I run on, as one is wont to do when spurred by lust. And lust is what it was that drove me, sparked by Crowley's skilful lips and tongue. His questing hands, teased their way beneath my vest and shirt, setting my skin a-tingle as they roamed. His warm strong body pressed me down into the cushions, one thigh thrust between my own, a solid weight that rubbed against my awaking manhood. Arousal burned its way through my veins, robbing what little thought I had remaining and finally settled itself in my groin, a hot painful throbbing that refused to be denied. I moaned and pushed back against him, my own hands seizing his buttocks so that our hips ground together in rhythmic arousal.

"What on earth is going on here?"

We sprang apart, Crowley and I, panting and breathless and terribly flushed.

Raffles stood over us his face dark with anger. "Well this is a fine situation, isn't it?" he began, taking a step back to allow enough room for Crowley and myself to set ourselves to rights.

"I come here, wanting only to apologise for breaking YOUR heart George Crowley and what do I find? You've seduced my best friend!" Raffles flung his hands up dramatically and sighed deeply.

"And you, Bunny, you, my closest friend and confidant, here you are taking the first opportunity that presents itself to be unfaithful to me. It's simply not cricket!" He put his hand to his brow and looked to the ceiling. "I am devastated!"

"Raffles, it's not what you think." I implored.

"Yes it is!" Crowley crowed. I glared at him and he at least had the good grace to blush.

"Raffles, please, I never meant for this to happen. It just…..he just…we just…"

"Get your hat and coat Bunny, we are leaving. As for you George, you should be ashamed of yourself. I thought we were friends at least."

"We are Raffles, but I was hoping for more. When Bunny told me that you and he were…intimate, I only wanted to make you jealous. I am sorry. You don't deserve this."

"No I don't and I am pleased that you have finally seen some sense, George. Now, perhaps this whole incident is better forgotten."

Crowley and I both mumbled agreement. "Good. I'll see you on the wickets at Lords then, Georgie. Come along Bunny, we need to talk."

We sat in silence in the hansom the whole way back to the Albany and it was only when Raffles had poured us each a straight scotch that he finally spoke.

"Well done Bunny! A toast to you!"

"What?" Was this ongoing confusion never to end? "Aren't you angry with me for my indiscretions with George Crowley?"

Raffles laughed. "On the contrary Bunny, you did exactly what I was hoping you would do?"

"And what was that? To fall into George Crowley's arms?"

"Well no, that was an added bonus. No what I was hoping you would do was spill the beans, refuse the money and tell you Crowley exactly what we were to each other."

"And?" I asked, hoping at last I would finally understand Raffles plans.

"Once Crowley knew he did not have to worry about public disgrace or his father finding out about his playing on the other team,” Raffles explained, “I knew his inbred sense of decency would demand that he step away from the crease and make way for the better batsman."

I stared at Raffles blankly. "But you know I don't play cricket, A.J."

Raffles rolled his eyes. "I am not talking about cricket Bunny, you ass. What I am trying to tell you is that I knew that once George knew we were… partners so to speak, his sense of decency would demand he stop chasing me and acknowledge your prior claim."

I grinned. "Really Raffles? My prior claim?"

"Yes, but don't look so smug about it just yet."

My face fell. "Oh no, of course not. I AM sorry about…well you know."

Raffles sighed and shook his head. "Bunny, Bunny, Bunny….you never cease to amaze me. I must say I was rather surprised to see the two of you going hard at it when I crept in. I spent a full five minutes watching before I spoke and you never once realised I was there."

"Raffles! How could you?"

"Very easily. I was curious to see how far you would go. In fact I was almost tempted to….but no, this is not the time to run on about such things. I am deeply hurt Bunny. And the thing is, after your own outrage at my conduct two days ago I feel I am justified in expressing the same."

"Well of course you are AJ," I concurred.

"And I think it is high time we came to some sort of ….understanding…..about our …friendship."

"A Understanding? Oh yes. I agree." My heart fluttered.

"So what's it to be Bunny, old boy?"

"You're asking me?" I squeaked.

"Well yes. You’re the one who just had his tongue down young Crowley's throat and it wasn't even part of the plan."

"Oh well, umm…I promise to never do it again, A.J. With Crowley or with anyone else….as long as we are ….partners"

"Now that’s what I wanted to hear Bunny." Raffles poured us each another drink and came to stand in front of me. "What say we stay in this evening? I've got some crumpets and we could toast them and have an …early night?"

I felt myself flush with warm anticipation. "Yes, I'd like that very much, AJ."

It was only much later, as I lay half asleep in Raffles bed that it occurred to me Raffles had never given me his agreement on our 'understanding'. Should I assume that what I had promised went for Raffles also? If so, we had a Gentleman's Understanding and to ask Raffles to reiterate would be unpardonable. I pushed away the tiny doubt, and snuggled closer to Raffles. For the moment at least, Raffles was all mine but I had a feeling we had not heard the last from young George Crowley.

The End

19th May 2004


End file.
